


As Good As A Blanket

by samandriel



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 03:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1763837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samandriel/pseuds/samandriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles needs a history tutor and Lydia is willing to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Good As A Blanket

Stiles wasn’t doing very well in history class. History wasn’t his thing, and he did have a tendency to pay minimal attention to what was going on in class. He knew that he needed a tutor, and he knew that, obviously, the student with the highest grades in his history class would be the best tutor for him.

No, it wasn’t the perfect purple sundress that she was wearing today. It was her intelligence. He needed Lydia’s help if he ever planned on passing, but he did have to concede that that purple dress did bring out the color of her hair.

Lydia was mindlessly drawing in her notebook when Stiles approached her.

“What do you want, Stiles?”, Lydia said without even looking up.

“Um, I’m not doing very well in this class, and I need a tutor.”, Stiles said as he scratched the back of his neck.

“And what’s in it for me?”, Lydia said as she looked up from her notebook with a intrigued smile on her face.

Stiles didn’t have an answer for that question.

* * *

There were history papers all over Stiles’ room. It was a few minutes past midnight, and he could hardly keep his eyes open.

There hadn’t been much tutoring happening. They had mostly talked about what had happened during the last school year.

Stiles held Lydia as she cried over losing her best friend. The one person who saw more than a pretty girl who always had a boy on her arm. The only true friend Lydia had ever made.

Lydia ran her fingers through Stiles’ hair as he cried about not being himself. Never being the same. Lydia softly whispered to him that none of them would ever be the same. She told him stories of all the times he had asked her out, but only ended up embarrassing himself. She told him that the Stiles who couldn’t stop talking and bouncing around, was the same Stiles that she was holding in her arms.

She then got up and sat on his bed.

“Give me five minutes.”, she said as she laid down and immediately fell asleep.

“Give me five minutes too.”, he groaned as he climbed up on his bed and lay down beside her.

He made sure not to touch her, or get too close. He was afraid she might actually slap him if she woke up with his arm draped over her. Stiles closed his eyes and was asleep between breaths.

* * *

Stiles woke up to sunlight streaming in through his window.

“Shit.”, he muttered to himself.

He felt someone move against him. He looked down and saw Lydia curled up next to him. She had her arm around his waist and her head rested against his chest. He hesitantly put an arm around her, and she made a small noise.

“I was waiting all night for you to do that.”, she whispered against his chest.

“You could have said something,”, he mumbled as he lay his head on top of hers.

“And you could have gotten me a blanket.”, she replied with a small smile on her face.

“But you didn’t, so I had to use the next best thing.”, she concluded as she pressed tighter against him.

“Well, I’m glad that I’m at least as good as a blanket.”, he said as he reached down and pulled his comforter over the both of them.

“How do you feel about skipping school today, and maybe I could tutor you some more?”, she said as she lifted her face so that it was next to his.

“I think I do need my tutor to help me some more, but does my tutor feel like sleeping in, oh, let’s say...five minutes longer?”

“Your tutor thinks that’s a great idea.”, Lydia said as she gave Stiles as quick peck on the lips, and then lay her head back on his chest.

Stiles was itching to text Scott, but he wasn’t going to ruin this moment by getting his phone out of his backpack.

“You can text Scott all about the history you learned after I’m done sleeping.” Lydia mumbled.

“How did you even know?”, he asked.

“Stiles, I’ve known you since kindergarten. I know your history when it comes to that phone of yours.”, she said softly.

“Well, you said the word history, so I think it’s time for a study break.”, Stiles whispered just before yawning.

He wrapped his arm tighter around the smaller girl, and they both slept like that for the rest of the day.

The Sheriff stuck his head in Stiles’ room and groaned.

“I only made dinner for two.” He mumbled under his breath as he quietly shut the bedroom door.

Yeah, that purple dress did bring out the color of her hair, Stiles thought to himself as he smiled sleepily.


End file.
